Jika Suatu Hari Nanti
by d.kaito
Summary: " Ketika seseorang menutup ruang hatinya untukmu, yakinlah ada ruang hati lain yang menunggu untuk kau masuki. " pair NaruSaku/sorry newbie/dont like dont read D.KAITO
1. Chapter 1

" Ketika seseorang menutup ruang hatinya untukmu, yakinlah ada ruang hati lain yang menunggu untuk kau masuki. "

.

.

.

**Jika Suatu Hari Nanti**

Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Waning : OOC, EYD, Typo, dll.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**PROLOG**

Kita akan sadar begitu kita mencintai seseorang justru disaat ia pergi. Mungkin kata-kata itu yang cocok untuk Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu baru menyadari betapa ia mencintai Naruto justru saat Naruto telah pergi meninggalkannya. Ia terlambat menyadari perasaannya. Ia ingin memperbaiki kealahannya yang satu ini.

Ia ingin mengatakan perasaannya pada naruto.

Tuhan bila masih ku diberi kesempatan…

Izinkan aku untuk mencintainya...

Namun bila waktuku telah habis dengannya...

Biarkan cinta ini hidup untuk skali ini saja...

Mungkin bagi Sakura, lirik lagu ini sangat menerminkan perasaannya saat ini. Perasaan yang tanpa permisi masuk kedalam hatinya. Perasaan yang tidak pernah memilih pada siapa ia menjatuhkan pilihan.

vvvvv

vvvv

vvv

vv

v

REVIEW

.

tidak terima flame

matur nuwun


	2. Chapter 2

" Ketika seseorang menutup ruang hatinya untukmu, yakinlah ada ruang hati lain yang menunggu untuk kau masuki. "

.

.

.

**Jika Suatu Hari Nanti**

**Disclaimer****: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Waning : OOC, EYD, Typo, dll.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**Kiba &amp; Sakura**

"Kiba..! Tunggu…!" teriak Sakura dengan napas terengah.

Seorang cowok berambut coklat jabrik dan memiliki tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di kedua pipinya itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang "Lelet banget, sih!" gerutu Kiba.

"Ya kamu itu, larinya kenceng banget!" balas Sakura sengit

Inzuka Kiba dan Haruno Sakura, sapasang sahabat yang sama-sama tidak mempunyai ibu, bedanya ibu Sakura meninggal karena sakit, sedangkan ibu Kiba meninggal karena kecelakaan bersama kakak perempuannya.

" Kiba, kamu jangan ninggalin aku dong!" pinta Sakura

" Yang ninggalin kamu tuh siapa? Aku hanya ngejar waktu biar gag telat." Jelas Kiba

" Sama aja!" timpal Sakura "kamu kan tahu banget aku gak bisa lari kenceng."

"Eh, rambut gulali, kalo kita nggak lari buat ngejar waktu, kita bisa telat masuk kelas. Aku nggak mau dihukum gara-gara kamu!" Kiba ketus

"Bodo! Biasanya juga sering dihukum." Sakura nggak mau kalah

"Ya itu juga gara-gara kamu! Ayo buruan ! Udah siang, nih ! "

Kiba menarik tangan Sakura untuk kembali berlari. Pagi ini memang sial bagi mereka. Mobil ayah Kiba yang biasa mengantar mereka sekolah mendadak mogok. Jarak yang harus mereka tempuh masih lumayan jauh, dan tidak ada taxi yang lewat. Akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Awalnya Sakura menolak, tapi setelah dipaksa oleh Kiba, akhirnya gadis itu luluh juga.

.

.

.

"Untung aja nggak telat ya, Ra!" ucap Kiba lega setelah mereka memasuki gerbang KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL.

"Untung apanya..." Sakura masih saja mengerutu. "badanku capek semua dan lihat ini," Sakura menunjuk dahi lebarnya yang penuh keringat sebesar biji jagung.

Kiba mencibir."Dasar anak manja!"umpatnya.

Sakura tak menghiraukan perkataan Kiba, ia meninggalkan cowok itu dan melangkah menuju kelasnya yang berada disamping kelas Kiba.

"Sakura, tunggu!" panggil Kiba. "Kamu jangan ngambek, dong!"

Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Kiba, dan saat berbalik kedepan, tiba-tiba...

AWW!

Sakura mengerang sambil memegangi keningnya yang membentur sesuatu yang keras.

Samar dia mendengar erangan yang sama didepannya.

" Aww..." pekik seseorang sambil mengusap ujung dagunya.

Sakura memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut. Seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi tegap, berambut pirang jabrik, beriris blue saphire, dan mempunyai tiga guratan tipis di masing-masing pipinya seperti kumis rubah, menjadikan pemuda yang berdiri didepanya terlihat imut.

"Kamu nggak papa kan, Ra?" tanya Kiba khawatir.

"Gomen nasai." Ucap Sakura pada pemuda itu. "Daijobu desu ka?"

Pemuda itu memandang sakura dengan tarsenyum, "Aku nggak papa, kok! Kamu tenang aja." Ucapnya kalem lalu melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

Sakura membalas senyumnya "Syukurlah."

Terdengar suara bel pertanda pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. "masuk yuk, ra!" ajak Kiba

"Aku nggak pernah liat cowok itu sebelumnya Kiba, kayaknya bukan anak sekolah kita."

Kiba tak mengubris pertanyaan Sakura, ia menarik tangan Sakura seperti yang ia lakukan saat berangkat sekolah tadi.

"Kiba!" Sakura cemberut.

.

.

.

Jam pertama di kelas Sakura adalah fisika. Pelajaran yang paling dibenci oleknya. Ia paling anti saat harus berhadapan dengan hantu yang satu ini.

Asuma-sensei, selaku wakil kepala sekolah di KSHS memasuki kelas sakura. Seluruh kelas menjadi ribut karena bukan Asuma-sensei yang seharusnya datang, melankan Ibiki-sensei.

"Forehead, tumben Asuma-sensei masuk kelas kita,ya?" bisik Ino yang duduk dibangku belakang Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "Nggak tahu." Jawab Sakura singkat. "Semoga aja ada berita bagus."

"Let's see…"

"Maaf pagi ini bapak mendadak masuk kelas kalian. Bapak hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa hari ini Ibiki-sensei, guru fisika kalian berhalangan hadir…" jelas Asuma-sensei

"Hore..! yes…" pekik seluruh kelas.

'Syukurlah monster Ibiki nggak masuk! Selamat deh aku hari ini!' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Kalian tenang dulu!" pinta Asuma-sensei dengan suara yang menggelegar hingga membuat seisi kelas kembali tenang, "Hari ini , bapak akan memperkenalkan seorang teman baru untuk kalian."

"Cewek apa cowok, pak?" tanya Lee dari deretan bangku paling kanan.

"Cowok." Jawab Asuma-sensei.

"Yaaa…" Lee dan teman _segang_-nya mendadak nggak semangat.

"Ganteng nggak, pak?" celetuk Shion, murid yang terkenal paling centil di kelas itu.

Asuma-sensei hanya tersenyum menanggapi peranyaan Shion.

"Udah ada yang punya belum, pak?" tanya Shion lagi.

"Plat hitam." Jawab asuma-sensei sekenanya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya itu, lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca buku kimia yang sedari tadi ia baca.

Mendadak kelas menjadi gaduh "Forhead, orangnya ganteng banget," bisik Ino.

"So..?" jawab Sakura tetap asik membaca bukunya

"Yah, siapa tau kamu bakal naksir" Ino mencibir.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Asuma-sensei menyuruh anak baru itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu, pindahan dari AME SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL, yoroshiku." Ucap anak baru itu yang memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Naruto, tetapi Sakura tak memperhatikannya,tetap asik membaca buku.

"Hai!" ucap seseorang tepat disamping Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan membaca lalu mendogak keatas, ia terkesiap menyadari sosok yang kini berdiri disamping bangkunya.

"Kamu…" Sakura mengerutkan dahi

"Ya…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Boleh aku duduk di sebelah kamu?" ucapnya lembut.

Sakura mengangguk ragu, sambil melihat sekeliling. Tenyata memang bangku di sebelahnya ini satu-satunya bangku yang kosong.

Cowok itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura, "Naruto."

"Sakura." Jawabnya sambil membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

.

"Ke kantin yuk, Ra!" ajak Kiba yang sudah nongol di kelas Sakura saat istirahat.

"Heh?" Sakura kaget

"Dasar lemot. Yuk ke kantin!" Kiba mengulangi ajakannya.

"Oh iya." Jawab Sakura singkat lalu menoleh ke samping.

"Naruto, mau ikut juga?"

Naruto tidak merespons, ia tampak sedang beripikir. Kiba pun baru sadar ada seseorang di samping sakura. Lamat-lamat Kiba memperhatikan Naruto. "Kamu yang tadi….."

"Iya" jawab Sakura memotong ucapan Kiba. "Gimana, ikut nggak, Naruto?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

Naruto menggeleng. Sejurus kemudian, Kiba dan Sakura meninggalkannya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

"Dia anak baru di kelas kamu ya, Ra? Pindahan dari mana" tanya Kiba saat perjalanan ke kantin bersama Sakura.

"Iya. Nggak tau dia pindahan dari mana." Jawab Sakura enteng.

"Dasar apatis!"

"Maksud kamu?"

"Tetep aja nggak mau tahu urusan orang."

"Bukannya bagus?"

"Tapi ada saatnya kita tuh harus peduli sama orang lain."

"Kalo orang itu nggak penting, nggak ada alasannya dong aku harus perduli sama dia?"

Kiba menggeleng "Heran deh, kok bisa ya aku tahan punya sahabat kayak kamu."

"Aku tahu alasannya…"

"Apa coba?" Kiba ingin dengar jawaban dari mulut Sakura.

"Karena kamu sayang sama aku. Iya kan ?" Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Sayang sama kamu? Plis deh!" ucap Kiba sengaja dibuat-buat, lalu ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kiba tunggu!"

.

.

.

"Jadi papa ngggak bisa jemput Saku?" tanya Sakura di telepon.

Sakura cemberut, sepertinya papanya ada meeting dadakan dan nggak bisa menjemputnya. "Ya udah, deh! Saku pulang sendiri aja."

"Oke, pa!"

Klik.

Sakura melihat sekeliling, sekolahnya mulai sepi hanya satu dua orang saja yang terlihat disana. Ia menarik napas panjang. Diam-diam ia menyesali kebodohannya, coba tadi nggak ada acara marahan sama Kiba, dia nggak perlu pulang sendirian gini, kayak orang ilang.

Ciiitttt…

Sebuah motor berhenti di depan Sakura.

"Sendirian aja, Ra?"tanya Naruto setelah melepas helmnya.

Sakura hanya menangguk malas.

"Kok nggak bareng Kiba?" tanya Naruto. "Dia tadi nyariin kamu tuh!" lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?" mata Sakura berbinar, namun sedetik kemudian kembali murung.

"Lagi marahan sama Kiba?"

Sakura agak terkejut mendengarnya. Dengan cepat ia melompat duduk diatas pangkuan Naruto, eh salah, diatas motor Naruto. "Naruto,anterin aku pulang!" pinta Sakura terburu-buru.

"Cepet! Ntar aku kasih tau alamatnya setelah kita jalan."

Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia hanya diam dan menuruti permintaan Sakura. Sejurus kemudian motor Naruto melesat meninggalkan area sekolah.

.

.

.

"Ji-san, Sakura ada?" tanya Kiba pada Kizashi Haruno papa Sakura yang saat itu membukakan pintu untuknya dan Akamaru anjing kesayangannya.

Malam ini, Kiba memutuskan untuk minta maaf pada Sakura atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada gadis itu tadi pagi.

"oh Kiba! Dan Akamaru juga! Mari masuk, ada kok lagi dikamar. Langsung naik aja!"

Kiba mengangguk. "Arigatou ji-san!"

Sejurus kemudian, Kiba segera menuju kamar Sakura. Hal ini biasa ia lakukan saat ia bermain ke rumah Sakura. Begitu juga dengan Sakura saat main kerumah Kiba. Mereka sudah menganggap rumah satu sama lain sebagai rumah mereka sendiri.

"Saku, jangan cemerut dong. Iyaa aku salah, aku minta maaf, ya!" ucap Kiba saat tiba dikamar Sakura.

Sedangkan Akamaru langsung bersantai di karpet dekat tempat tidur Sakura.

Sakura pura-pura nggak mendengar ucapan Kiba, dengan cuek ia membolak-balik majalah remaja ditangannya.

"Sakuraaa….."

"Apa sih, Kiba. Berisik tahu?"

Kiba menarik napas, "Kalau aku ngasih ini, kira-kira masih marah nggak, ya?" Kiba menyodorkan sekotak ice cream pada Sakura.

Sakura melirik sebentar lalu kembali membaca majalahnya.

"Hmm.. ya udah, aku bawa pulang lagi aja! Ayo Akamaru, kita pulang" ucap Kiba seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eh.. eh.. mau kemana?" jawab Sakura

Kiba tersenyum, merasa menang.

"Pulang aja, tapi ice cream sama Akamarunya nggak usah dibawa" ucap Sakura sambil melirik ke tangan Kiba.

Kiba terbahak lalu membuka kotak ice cream itu dan menyodorkan tepat dihadapan Sakura. "Mau kusuapin" tanyanya menggoda.

Saat itu juga Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk malu-malu. Kiba mengacak rambut Sakura sesaat.

"Jadi, kamu udah nggak marah sama aku lagi, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk dan bersemangat menyendok ice cream hingga mulutnya belepotan.

"so… besok, kita lari lagi, ya." Jawab Kiba.

"Kiba….. !"

**TBC**

**N****ona fergie kennedy**** : Arigatou gozaimasu senpai, ini udah aku lanjutin, capek juga ngetiknya, ini baru pertemuan senpai, jadi tunggu kelanjutannya ya, untuk endingnya (RAHASIA)…**

**S****undusiya****hasanah**** : Ini udah lanjut…**

**A****e Hatake**** : belum endingnya sekitar chapter 15/16**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**

**REVIEW**

**.**

**Tidak terima flame**

**Matur nuwun**


	3. Chapter 3

" Ketika seseorang menutup ruang hatinya untukmu, yakinlah ada ruang hati lain yang menunggu untuk kau masuki. "

.

.

.

**Jika Suatu Hari Nanti**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Waning : OOC, EYD, Typo, dll.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**Be your friend**

**Keesokan harinya, **

Kiba dan Sakura sudah tampak bersama seperti biasa. Tak tampak lagi cemberut di wajah Sakura. Dari kejauhan, Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudah akur, nih?" tanya Naruto dengan ramah saat menghampiri dua sahabat tersebut.

"Ya, begitulah…" jawab Sakura enteng.

"Yokatta!"

"Kiba, Naruto, aku kekelas dulu ya, udah ditunggu Ino, nih."

Sakura berlari meninggalkan mereka. Naruto tersenyum melihat rambut Sakura yang bergerak lincah mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Ia merasa ada yang aneh pada diri Sakura. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Apa Sakura selalu bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

Alis Kiba terangkat. "Maksud kamu?"

"Selalu apatis dengan cowok yang baru ia kenal?" tanya Naruto menjelaskan.

Kiba tersenyum mendengarnya. "Dia memang sedikit aneh, kok!"

"Aneh?"

"Ya… Dia gadis aneh yang menyenangkan."

"Oh ya?"

Kiba mengangguk.

"Apa boleh aku jadi sahabatnya, seperti dirimu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius.

Kiba terdiam. Ia tak menyangka Naruto akan bertanya seperti ini.

"Kenapa, Kiba? Kamu keberatan? Kamu takut perhatian Sakura akan terbagi padaku?" tanya Naruto menyelidik.

"Nggak gitu, Nar?" Kiba tergagap. "Sakura berhak untuk berteman dengan siapa pun. Dan aku nggak boleh menghalangi hak Sakura untuk itu." Jelas Kiba dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Nggak usah khawatir, Kiba! Aku nggak akan ngambil Sakura dari kamu." Naruto tersenyum saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "Tapi jangan salahkan aku, kalo suatu saat nanti Sakura jatuh cinta sama aku."

Naruto menepuk pundak Kiba dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kiba yang terpaku mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

**O**

**O**

**O**

"Lagi apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang tampak asyik melahap ice cream di taman.

"Udah tau lagi makan ice cream, masih nanya…" jawab Sakura cuek.

Naruto mengarahkan kameranya pada Sakura.

KLIK!

"Kamu apa-apaan, sih? Sembarangan ambil foto orang!" Sakura sewot karena Naruto mengambil fotonya tanpa izin.

"Sorry, bukanya nggak mau izin, tapi ekspresi kamu tadi bagus banget. Jadi sayang banget kalo dilewatin. "Lebih baik diabadikan," jelas Naruto.

"Tapi lain kali, izin dulu, kek" Sakura sewot.

"Siap bos!" Naruto berlagak layaknya polisi yang sedang hormat pada komandannya. Sakura tertawa kecil melihatnya. Baru kali ini ia bisa cepat dekat dengan orang lain. Padahal biasanya dia butuh waktu yang lama untuk bisa seperti itu.

"Jadi kita berteman, nih?" tanya Naruto menggoda, lalu menghempaskan pantatnya duduk di samping Sakura.

"Heh? Bukannya sejak awal kita memang berteman?"

Naruto mengangguk "Iya."

"Kalo kita duduk sebangku, itu sebutanya apa?"

"Teman sebangku…."

"Berarti kita udah jadi teman, kan?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka Sakura punya pemikiran sendiri tentang dirinya. Ia juga tak menyangka kalau Sakura sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman.

"Maksudku, berteman dekat. Sahabat gitu?"

Sakura menanggapi dengan senyuman. "Kamu nggak ke kantin, Naruto?" tanya sakura mengalihkan perhatian.

"Udah sih, tapi kalau kamu mau ditemani ke kantin, aku bersedia, kok" jawabnya Naruto enteng.

Sakura tersenyum "Baiklah." Kemudian keduanya beranjak menuju kantin.

Dari jauh, sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan tersenyum. Namun dalam hatinya ia sangat takut untuk kehilangan sesuatu. Pemuda itu senang Sakura bisa membuka diri pada orang lain selain dirinya. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tadi, ia takut perhatian Sakura akan terbagi.

**O**

**O**

**O**

"Asyik nih, ada yang punya temen baru!" goda Kiba saat ia main ke kamar Sakura pada malam harinya, tentunya tak ketinggalan anjing kesayangannya Akamaru.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku lihat tadi kamu sama Naruto ditaman…"

"Kamu cemburu, ya?" sela Sakura

Kali ini ganti Sakura yang menggoda Kiba.

"Hah! Cemburu? Yang bener aja!" elak Kiba. "Sorry ya, kalo aku harus cemburu sama kamu! Kayak nggak ada cewek lain aja."

"Oh…"

"Aku kan masih normal. Masih banyak cewek di luar sana."

"Kalo gitu, maksud kamu jika ada cowok yang mau sama aku, berarti cowok itu nggak normal. Gitu?"

Kiba mengangguk.

"Sialan!" Sakura melempar bantal pada Kiba. Tapi dengan sigap Kiba menangkapnya.

"Lalu arti kalimat yang terakhir apa?"

"Oh itu, maksudnya, kalo udah nggak ada cewek yang mau sama aku, baru aku akan milih kamu. Gimana?"

"Jadi, aku hanya jadi pilihan yang terakhir?" ada nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

"Gimana, ya…"

"Gimana apanya?"

"Bukan maksud aku untuk jadiin kamu pilihan terakhir, tapi dalam hidupku nggak ada istilah sahabat jadi cinta. Sahabat ya sahabat, cinta ya cinta" jelas Kiba.

Mendadak Sakura merasa sesuatu menyesaki dadanya. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

**O**

**O**

**O**

Sakura tampak tak bersemangat di kelas. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kiba semalam.

_[ tapi dalam hidupku, nggak ada istilah sahabat jadi cinta. __Sahabat ya sahabat, cinta ya cinta.]_

"Eh, ada tamu istimewa tuh dateng!" seru salah seorang teman sekelas Sakura.

"Tamu istimewa?" gumamnya.

Ia penasaran dengan pemberitahuan dari teman sekelasnya itu. Saat itu bel masuk belum berbunyi, dan suasana di luar kelas sangat gaduh. Terlebih di depan ruang kepala sekolah, banyak anak kumpul di sana seperti semut mengerumuni gula.

"Siapa sih yang datang?" tanya Sakura lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar kelas dan melihat kegaduhan itu.

"Emang ada apa sih?" Sakura mencolek bahu Shion.

"Itu, si Hinata!" jawab Shion antusias.

"Hinata?" tanya Sakura. "Dia udah balik?"

"Tuh, nyatanya dia ada di ruang kepala sekolah!"

"Oh… makasih ya, Shion!" ucap Sakura kemudian kembali ke kelas.

'_Hinata udah balik.' _Batinnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahya. Sakit memang. Tapi akan ada yang lebih sakit lagi dari pada ini.

"Hei!" Kiba mengagetkan Sakura dari belakang.

"Ihh Kibaaa!" seru Sakura.

"Kamu ngapain ngelamun di sini? Kayak orang kurang kerjaan aja."

Sakura mencoba tersenyum pada Kiba. "Nggak kok! Aku nggak ngelamun."

"Dasar rambut gulali tukang boong!" Kiba menjitak kepala Sakura kemudian berlari menjauh.

"Kiba rese! Awas kamu, ya!"

Sakura berkejaran dengan Kiba di lapangan basket. Itu adalah pemandangan yang umum bagi seluruh penghuni KSHS. beberapa dari mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahg mereka yeng kekanak-kanakan.

Tiba-tiba saja Kiba berhenti di dekat ruang kepala sekolah. Ia melihat sosok yang tak asing berdiri di depannya. Sakura juga menghentikan langkahnya di belakang Kiba.

"Hinata-chan…" gumam Kiba lirih.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Kiba dengan senyum mengembang.

"Hai, Kiba-kun!" sapa Hinata.

Perasaan Kiba campur aduk. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini, tepatnya setelah bertemu Hinata. Spontan Kiba menghampiri Hinata yang berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluk gadis itu.

Sakura melihatnya tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka Kiba akan berbuat demikian.

**TBC**

**Nona Fergie Kennedy : Arigatou atas koreksinya senpai, udah diperbaiki chap 2 nya kog, iya senpai Kiba jadi orang ketiga, ini chap 3 nya pendek dikit, capek juga jadi author, tapi tetep semangat… :D**

**Shinn Kazumiya : Salam kenal juga senpai, arigatou ya atas sanjungannya, ini udah saya perbaiki chap 2 nya, ini chap 3 nya gimana menurut senpai? , oh kalo genre angst/drama itu gag boleh sad ending ya, tolong kasih tau dong tentang genre-genre…**

**ARIGATOU**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**

**REVIEW**

**Tidak terima flame**

**Matur nuwun**


	4. Chapter 4

" Ketika seseorang menutup ruang hatinya untukmu, yakinlah ada ruang hati lain yang menunggu untuk kau masuki. "

.

.

.

**Jika Suatu Hari Nanti**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Waning : OOC, EYD, Typo, dll.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**Secret admirer**

Kelas sudah tampak penuh. Namun, Naruto masih tak tampak batang hidungnya. Dikelas, sesekali Sakura memandang bangku milik Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya.

'_Naruto kemana, ya?_' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Sebuah kekhawatiran terbersit dalam pikiran Sakura. Sejak hari itu, dimana hatinya hancur memandang Kiba yang nyata-nyata memeluk Hinata di depannya, sejak itu juga ia merasa Naruto lelaki yang baik. Berutung Naruto sigap dengan menarik tangan Sakura dan setengah menyeretnya menuju kantin dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. Jika tidak ada Naruto, entah apa yang akan terjadi, mungkin Kiba akan bertanya-tanya melihatnya menangis saat itu. Menangisi sesuatu yang nggak boleh Kiba tahu.

"Forehead, Naruto nggak masuk ya?" tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Sakura, di bangku yang biasa ditempati Naruto.

Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Kamu kenapa, Ra?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Heh?" jawab Sakura seolah tersadar Ino sedang bertanya padanya.

"Kamu lagi ngelamunin apa sih, Ra?" Ino mulai sewot. "kok kayaknya nggak minat banget jawab pertanyaanku."

Sakura nyengir kuda. "Hehehe… gomen Ino! Bukannya bengong, emang lagi nggak fokus aja!"

"Yee… itu sih sama aja!"

"Minggir dong, Ino! Aku mau duduk, nih!" kedatangan Naruto tak disadari oleh Ino maupun Sakura.

"Kirain kamu nggak masuk, Naruto!" sahut Ino kemudian bangkit dari bangku Naruto dan kembali ke bangkunya.

Sepeninggal Ino, Sakura dan Naruto sama-sama terdiam. Keduanya terlihat canggung.

Hingga akhirnya bel sekolah tanda pelajaran pertama akan dimulai berbunyi, keduanya masih tetap diam.

"Ohayo!" sapa Kurenai-sensei, guru biologi di kelas Sakura.

"Ohayo, sensei!" jawab anak-anak dengan koor.

"Buka buku paket kalian halaman 270!" perintah Kurenai-sensei. Hari ini kita akan membahas mengenai penyakit leukimia.

Seisi kelas melaksanakan perintah guru cantik bermata ruby itu.

"Diantara kalian, siapa yang tahu, berapa banyak sel darah putih yang ada dalam tubuh penderita leukimia?" tanya Kurenai-sensei.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya kamu!" tunjuk Kurenai-sensei pada Naruto.

"Lebih dari 200.000, sensei!" jawab Naruto pasti.

"Yap, kamu benar!"

Sakura memandang ke arah Naruto dan dia (Naruto) membalasnya dengan senyuman.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Saat istrahat, Sakura masih berdiam di bangkunya. Ia tak beranjak kemanapun. Kiba juga tidak mendatanginya seperti biasa, seperti saat Hinata belum kembali ke sekolah ini. Sedangkan Naruto, sejak lonceng berbunyi sudah kabur entah kemana.

"Nggak istirahat, Ra?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Nunggu Kiba, ya?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa bersuara.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Ra?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya menggeleng, kali ini dia tersenyum pada Ino.

"Ikut aku ke kantin aja, yuk!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura dan dia tidak menolak. Keduanya berjalan menuju kantin.

Saat melewati kelas Kiba, matanya menangkap sosok yang ia rindukan, Kiba. Ia melihat Kiba yang asyik berduaan dengan seseorang disampingnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa orang itu, namun instingnya mengatakan orang itu Hinata.

'_Hinata… ya pasti itu Hinata_'. Batin Sakura yang masih saja fokus pada Kiba.

**Dugg!**

"Aww.." Sakura mengusap pelipisnya.

Karena terlalu fokus pada Kiba, gadis itu tidak melihat jalan. Hingga akhirnya ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Aduh, sakit!" erang Sakura.

"Kamu nggak papa kan, Ra?" tanya Ino melihat pelipis Sakura sedikit memar.

"Sakura, kalau jalan lihat depan dong, sakit, Ra?" Naruto memeriksa pelipis Sakura lalu mengajaknya ke ruang UKS.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia bertabrakan dengan Naruto dengan permasalahan yang sama, Kiba.

Sakura cemberut "Nggak papa kok, Naruto, ntar juga sembuh," tolaknya sambil sesekali melirik Kiba dengan ujung matanya.

"Tapi tetep harus diobatin Ra, biar nggak makin memar."

Sakura tak menjawab.

"Sakura, kamu dengar aku, kan?" Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Heh… iya… apa…?" Sakura terbata.

Naruto hanya senyum melihatnya.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Ra?" bisik Ino bertanya. "Dari tadi aku lihat kok nggak konsen, jelas-jelas Naruto segede itu ditabrak juga,"

Sakura memutar pandangan pada Ino yang berada di sebelahnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Lain kali, kalo jalan hati-hati, ya!" pesan Naruto dengan mengacak-acakk rambut Sakura, kemudian melangkah pergi.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sakura melangkah gontai. Hatinya terasa dicabik-cabik. Belum cukup Kiba menyakitinya dengan bermesraan di dalam kelas di depan matanya, kini ia tambah dengan kebersamaannya bersama Hinata di kamar yang selama ini hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya cewek yang diperbolehkan masuk ke sana.

"Semua sudah berubah, Kiba sudah menemukan seseorang yang ia sayang. Dan orang itu bukan aku." Sakura duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman kompleks rumahnya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia menutup mata sembari menghirup udara malam yang mulai dingin.

'_Sudah saatnya aku melupakan Kiba,_' janjinya dalam hati. Sakura tersenyum. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Samar ia melihat sosok orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto!"

"Hai, Sakura!" sapa Naruto dengan ramah.

"Hai…" balas Sakura ragu. "Ngapain di sini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya tersenyum, kemudian duduk di ayunan di samping Sakura.

"Niatnya tadi sih maen ke rumah kamu" jawabnya enteng.

Sakura mengerutkan kening "Ke rumah aku?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya… ke rumah Sakura" matanya melebar meyakinkan. "Tiba-tiba aku kangen kamu." Jelasnya.

Sontak Sakura menoleh dan memandangnya tak percaya. Mata mereka bertemu, saling menatap. Sakura dapat merasakan desiran lembut di hatinya ketika melihat blue saphire Naruto dan senyumnya yang mempesona.

"Nggak usah bercanda deh!" pinta Sakura dengan tertawa kecil.

"Aku nggak bercanda," balas Naruto yang masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura Haruno. "Aku serius. Aku beneran kangen sama kamu."

"Kamu kok diem, Ra?" tanya Naruto lirih.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Aku nggak tahu harus ngomong apa."

"Nggak usah dipikirin, Ra!"

Kening Sakura berkerut. "Maksud kamu?"

"Aku memang suka sama kamu. Sejak awal kita bertemu saat pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki ke sekolah kita. Kamu pasti masih mengingatnya, bukan?"

Sakura mengerjap.

"Tapi aku nggak pernah mengharap balasan darimu," Naruto menatap Sakura sekilas. "Aku bahagia dengan perasaanku, aku bahagia bisa melihatmu selalu tersenyum, selalu tertawa, nggak murung seperti sekarang." Lanjutnya.

"Aku nggak mau egois, Ra. Aku tahu, perasaan nggak bisa dipaksakan, aku hanya ingin semuanya mengalir apa adanya. Dan untuk perasaan kamu ke aku, biar Kami-sama yang menentukan!" Naruto mengayunkan ayunannya perlahan.

"Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu akhir-akhir ini terlihat murung dan nggak bersemangat. Sakura, satu yang pasti, _life must go on! _Ketika seseorang menutup ruang hatinya untukmu, yakinlah ada ruang hati lain yang menunggu untuk kau masuki."

**X**

**X**

**X**

Esok paginya di sekolah. "Naruto…" seru Sakura di koridor sekolah.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, "Ya," jawabnya.

Sakura setengah berlari menghampiri Naruto. "Makasih yang semalem," ucap Sakura lirih. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat lebih segar dan bersemangat.

"Dan.."

"Dan apa, Sakura" Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Dan kejujuran kamu, tentang yang kamu rasakan," Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Tapi untuk saat ini, seperti kata kamu, terkadang manusia sendiri sulit untuk bisa membaca perasaannya, begitu juga aku. Aku masih nggak tahu perasaanku seperti apa. Kita serahkan saja pada waktu, cepat atau lambat, semuanya akan terungkap."

"Aku paham maksud kamu kok!"

Sakura tersenyum, lalu keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka.

Naruto mengacak rambut Sakura lembut.

Kiba yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan itu. Ada perasaan aneh menjalar di hatinya.

**TBC**

**Shinn kazumiya : Arigato senpai atas pujiannya, jadi malu… :D**

**N makasih atas pengetahuannya..**

**The kidSNo OppAi : ini udah lanjut, tunggu chapter selanjutnya lagi ya… :D**

**Nona fergie kennedy : Gini senpai, awalnya (Naruto suka Sakura, Sakura suka Kiba, Kiba pacarnya Hinata, KibaHina sama-sama suka), Awalnya tapi, untuk kedepannya tunggu aja…**

**Gag suka kenapa senpai, sama Naruto?**

**Ok still write..**

**Nokia 7610 : ini udah lanjut, no problemo,**** it 's up to you, thank you…**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**

**REVIEW**

**Matur nuwun**

**# ****dwidimas10 .id**** on facebook, if you want to know me…**


	5. Chapter 5

" Ketika seseorang menutup ruang hatinya untukmu, yakinlah ada ruang hati lain yang menunggu untuk kau masuki. "

.

.

.

**Jika Suatu Hari Nanti**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Waning : OOC, EYD, Typo, dll.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**Jealous**

"Kamu kok diem aja sih, Ra?" tanya Kiba bingung memandang Sakura. Sedari berangkat sekolah, Sakura terus mematung, nggak seperti biasanya.

"Kamu nggak sakit, kan?" Kiba menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Sakura.

"Apaan sih, Kiba?" tanya Sakura seraya menyingkirkan tangan Kiba.

"Aku Cuma mau mastiin aja kalo kamu itu baik-baik aja! Eh malah sewot!" gerutunya.

"Maksudnya?" suara Sakura naik.

"Ya gak biasanya, Sakura, biasanya kamu kan cerewet kayak nenek-nenek."

Sakura cemberut, ia paling tidak suka Kiba mengatainya nenek-nenek karena itu berarti dirinya sudah peyot dan ompong. Sakura mendesah.

"Oiya, akhir-akhir ini aku perhatiin kamu bahagia banget, Ra!" Kiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh ya?" tanya Sakura dengan tampak innocentnya "Kamu masih sempat perhatiin aku?"

Kiba mengangguk cepat, "Iya lah, biasanya juga gitu."

"Masak sih?"

"Bener. Kamu kelihatan bahagia banget sejak ketemu sama Naruto."

Sakura menangkap nada aneh dalam ucapan Kiba.

_'Apa Kiba cemburu karena aku terlalu dekat dengan Naruto?'_ batin Sakura menduga-duga.

"Maksud kamu apa, Kiba?" tanya Sakura berusaha memancing jawaban Kiba.

"Nggak ada maksud. Cuma aku juga ikut seneng aja, kalo kamu bisa bahagia sama Naruto," jawab Kiba.

Dada Sakura bergemuruh. Ia kaget mendapatkan jawaban yang tak terduga dari Kiba.

"Biar kamu ada temannya kalo aku lagi jalan sama Hinata-chan."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, sebuah palu raksasa menghantam dada Sakura dan menghancurkannya seketika, mendadak tenggorokannya tercekat. Sesuatu menyesaki pelupuk matanya.

"Biar kamu nggak _jealous_ terus kalo lihat aku lagi kencan sama Hinata-chan," lanjut Kiba seakan tak mengerti.

Airmata Sakura hampir tumpah. Rasanya ia tak dapat membendung airmata itu lagi. Namun tiba-tiba…

"Ohayo, Kiba!" sapa Naruto baru datang.

"Eh, Naruto!" balas Kiba.

"Boleh pinjam Sakura, nggak?"

Dengan airmata yang menggenang, Sakura menyadari kalau Kiba sedang menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Sakura bukan mainan, Naruto!" jelas Kiba. "Tapi kalo kamu mau jagain dia, kamu boleh kok terus ada disamping dia!"

Refleks Sakura menatap ke arah Kiba. Buliran bening meluncur dengan indah di pipi halusnya. Namun, sebelum Kiba sempat melihat airmata itu, Naruto sudah menutup pandangan Kiba dengan tubuhnya.

"Kita pamit dulu ya, Kiba!" ucap Naruto pada Kiba.

Kiba hanya mengangguk.

"Yuk, Sakura!" lanjut Naruto pada Sakura seraya menuntun gadis itu.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan menjauhi Kiba. Lengan Naruto terus melingkar di bahu Sakura. Seakan-akan ia ingin melindungi gadis itu dengan segenap kemampuannya. Sedangkan Kiba, dari kejauhan pemuda itu masih memperhatikan punggung Naruto dan Sakura. Dari pandangannya, ada sesuatu yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan dalam hatinya.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Kalau aku perhatikan, kelihatanya Naruto suka sama Sakura deh, Kiba-kun," ucap Hinata saat berada di kantin bersama Kiba.

Kiba hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Ia masih terlihat asyik dengan takoyaki yang sedang di santapnya.

"Dan aku perhatikan juga ada seseorang yang nggak rela kalo Sakura disukai oleh Naruto," lanjut Hinata.

Ucapan Hinata kali ini membuat Kiba urung menyuapkan takoyaki ke mulutnya.

"Aku males berdebat,Hinata!"

"Ngaku aja deh Kiba-kun, kalo sebenernya kamu juga suka sama Sakura!" Hinata mendesak.

Kiba hanya terdiam.

"lebih baik kamu jujur dari sekarang, sebelum semuanya terlanjur. Sebelum…"

Hinata tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kecupan yang mendarat di bibirnya membuatnya terkunci. Seluruh penghuni kantin menyaksikan apa yang telah dilakukan Kiba pada Hinata. Dan Sakura pun melihatnya. Karena setelah dari UKS dia mengajak Naruto ke kantin karena merasakan perutnya sangat lapar. Sebelum Sakura melihat dan mendengar sesuatu yang membuat airmatanya mengalir lagi, buru-buru ia mengajak Naruto pergi.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Ini rumahku, Sakura-chan!" beritahu Naruto pada Sakura begitu mereka sudah berada di halaman rumah Naruto.

"Boleh kan aku manggil kamu Sakura-chan?" lanjut Naruto.

"Um, boleh kok." jawab Sakura.

Lamat-lamat Sakura mengamati bangunan mungil yang berdiri di depannya itu. Suasananya sangat teduh, banyak tanaman rindang di sekitar rumah itu. Yang pasti, dapat membuat hati siapa saja yang awalnya galau menjadi tenang.

"Rumah kamu nyaman banget, Naruto!" komentar Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Rasanya tenang banget."

"Masuk yuk!" ajak Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sesaat, Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia hanya memandangi tangan Naruto yang menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

"Naruko-nee mungkin ada di dalam. Dia pasti seneng banget bisa ketemu sama kamu," lanjut Naruto

"Tadaima!" seru Naruto seraya mengajak Sakura memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri, eh ada tamu rupanya," sapa seorang wanita mirip Naruto, namun versi wanita dan lebih dewasa, saat keduanya masuk ke ruang tengah." Ini pasti Sakura," tebak wanita itu.

Sakura terbelalak kaget kenapa wanita itu mengenalinya, karena seingatnya dia belum pernah bertemu dengannya, ini adalah kali pertama. Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Naruto sering cerita tentang kamu, Ra." Lanjut Naruko seakan tahu pikiran Sakura.

"Kenalin Sakura-chan, ini Naruko-nee, nee-chanku dan satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya." Senyum Naruto makin mengembang. Naruko yang berdiri di depannya pun juga ikut tersenyum lebar.

Naruko sangat ramah, terlihat dari nada bicaranya yang lembut dan sering diselingi tawa. Benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto. Dari Narukolah Sakura tahu kalau ternyata Naruto sama dengannya, ibunya telah lama meninggal sejak ia kecil dan ayahnya meninggalkan mereka dengan menikahi perempuan lain di luar kota.

Sakura miris mendengarnya, jauh di dalam hatinya ia bersyukur masih memiliki papa yang sangat sayang padanya.

"Minuman datang!" seru Naruto dari dapur menghentikan obrolan antara Sakura dan Naruko.

Mengetahui kedatangan Naruto, dengan cepat Sakura mengusap pipinya yang basah karena airmata. Ia terharu mendengar cerita Naruko tentang keluarga mereka. Ia membingkai sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan.

Tapi usaha Sakura terlambat, karena Naruto telah mengetahuinya sejak dari dapur tadi.

**TBC**

**Shinn Kazumiya : Arigato atas pujiannya…**

**Ia senpai, akan saya usahakan…**

**Still Write :D**

**Riyuzaki namikaze : gomen tapi itulah karya saya…**

**The KidSNo OppAi : ini udah lanjut…**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**

**REVIEW**

**MUNKIN JUGA FAV**

**Hehehe… :D**

**.**

**Matur Nuwun**


End file.
